Malicious and other illegitimate potential users of network computing resources may attempt to gain unauthorized access to such computing resources, using a variety of techniques. For example, such unauthorized users, sometimes referred to as hackers, may attempt to gain access to data or other resources which have been made available on the network in a manner intended to provide secure, confidential access to a limited set of authorized users. In particular examples, companies may provide public websites designed to interact with customers and potential customers, and hackers may attempt to modify such websites in undesired manners, and/or to modify or otherwise access confidential data used to support functionality of related websites. Meanwhile, current trends in network usage include greater usage of web-based/cloud-based applications, including the use of network-based data storage. Consequently, such trends provide increased high-value targets for hackers and other unauthorized users.